


Fire & Rain

by gaypurgatory, wynhaaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Best Friends, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Post-High School, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Softball, Soulmates, Time Skips, WynHaught - Freeform, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynhaaught/pseuds/wynhaaught
Summary: - Wynhaught High School AU -Nicole and Wynonna meet at one of Nicole's basketball games and from then on whatever it is that they become... spirals into something neither of them could have ever imagined. Until it all goes to pieces just before their senior prom and high school graduation.The next time Nicole Haught hears the name Earp is nearly 10 years later, back in Purgatory for her new job and the feeling hits her in the chest just the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super long fic. I mean SUPER long. I don't even have an idea of how many chapters it's gonna take to complete yet, nor how often it'll be updated. KP and I have been working this story through for months and even if it's just one other person I hope someone falls in love with it and enjoys it as much as we have!!

October 1, 2015

Almost six years. Nicole Haught couldn’t believe that she was back in Purgatory for the first time after almost six years. Of all the job offers she could have accepted, Purgatory was the only one that she even gave a second glance to. It certainly wasn’t for the progressive culture of the small town or its renowned police force. No, she’s stepping out of her truck, boots crunching in the gravel of her new yard, because she’s hoping to run into the one that got away. The one that got taken away, more specifically. 

The air smells the same and it triggers every synapse to begin firing all at once. Her eyes flutter closed at the overwhelming sensation and suddenly, she’s sixteen again. 

\----

November 10, 2007

Nicole Haught checks herself one last time -- braid tight, headband to catch the loose hair once it inevitably began to fall, two black streaks under her eyes. She rolls her eyes at the black marks under her eyes. Her coach swears that it helps catch the light and “reduce glare” but Nicole didn’t buy it. At least, it makes her look kind of cool. Which she definitely isn’t. Sports are the only thing she has going for her. 

“Haught, c’mon! We gotta warm up!” Nicole’s head snaps to find her coach waving her out of the locker room. 

“Coming, Coach!” She calls and claps her hands together.

It’s her first game on the varsity team and she’s determined to make sure that she’s earned her place on the team. She jogs out of the locker room and into the visiting gym. It’s old… Definitely in need of an update, but it’ll do. The town’s called Purgatory for Christ’s sake. The junior basketball player still swears that’s a joke. Every sign on their way in said otherwise. 

“Alright, asshole! Hands to yourself.” 

A voice cuts through all the noise. Nicole’s not even sure how it reaches her ears when there’s music playing, fans chattering, and the sound of shoes squeaking against the court -- making it almost impossible to hear anything that isn’t right next to you. Still, her eyes find the source of the voice immediately. 

“Shit.” A whisper slips out of her lips as she sees the girl of her dreams. Okay, maybe that’s a bit… Dramatic. Or not. Nicole swallows a hard knot and takes in the sight of a dark-haired woman with eyes so blue that it hurts. There’s no way that is a student from her school. What does Purgatory have in the water? 

“Oh come on, Wynonna!” The “asshole” retorts and Nicole’s jaw tightens when he reaches out for her again. 

Wynonna. 

In the next instant, Nicole sees Wynonna grab the wrist that reaches out for her. It all happens in a blur, but soon, Wynonna has the boy’s arm pinned against his own back and he’s pressed against the wall of the gymnasium. Nicole’s lips tug up in a little grin. 

“I warned you. Hands to yourself. Next time, I’ll break your fingers. All of them. And you won’t be able to circle jerk with your buddies. Got it?” 

“Nicole! Heads up!” 

Nicole shakes her head and looks up just in time to catch a ball that was headed straight for her face. “Jesus!” 

Max, Nicole’s closest friend on the team, jogs up next to her and punches her arm. “What the hell were you staring at?!” And her eyes search to find the answer of her own question and sees the brunette staring at the both of them. “Oh. You useless gay ass…” 

“Hey can you shut up!?” Nicole bites in a whisper. She’s not exactly hiding the fact that she’s gay, but she really doesn’t need everyone in this damn town to hear about it. 

“She’s hot, Haught. And staring at you.” Max says with a smirk. 

“What?!” Nicole’s head whips back towards where she’d been staring and sure enough, she catches those blue eyes looking straight at her -- through her -- she’s not really sure. All she knows is she’s stopped breathing and she can’t pull her eyes away. By god, her knees feel like they’re going to buckle under her when she sees Wynonna bite at her lip and turn away, marching into the stands. 

“God, you’re the same color as your hair! C’mon, you useless thing, you. We got a game to win so you can impress that new girlfriend of yours.” Max said with a smack to Nicole’s shoulder. 

Girlfriend. God, that sounds great. Nicole hasn’t even had her first kiss with a girl yet, though. And she definitely wouldn’t mind if it happened to be with that girl. 

Nicole somehow manages to get her head out of the clouds and back onto the court sometime through her warm-up. Fighting the urge to search for Wynonna in the crowd proves to be one of the tougher things that she’s done in her sixteen years of living. But she swears she can feel eyes watching her as she plays. And the thought makes her show out -- playing with more drive than she ever has before. 

Sometime during the first half, Nicole posts up and lets loose a shot from behind the three-point line and it falls in with a hard swish. Loud cheers erupt throughout the stands, but her eyes settle on the one she’s hoping to find. Wynonna has this little smile on her face that Nicole can’t quite pin down, but she thinks it’s an impressed one. She hopes so anyway. Fueled by adrenaline, Nicole throws a wink at the girl before taking off in a sprint down the court to post up as defense. 

The game rages on it’s a close one until the last quarter. Nicole kicks into overdrive and settles on the fact that they’re going to win. And she’s going to talk to Wynonna. And she’s going to be able to be as confident as she had been out on the court when she finally gets around to it. Hell yeah. 

They do win, much to the disappointment of the home team. Nicole’s never showered after a game so quickly in her life, still careful not to get her hair wet. The boys are playing after them, so she knows that they’ll be there a little while longer, but part of her wonders if Wynonna will still be in the stands when she gets out of the locker room. 

She’s back to checking herself in the mirror, now clothed with a fresh pair of track pants, t-shirt, and her sneakers. Normally, she wouldn’t have bothered, but she quickly coats her lips with her lightly tinted chapstick before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading back out into the gymnasium. 

With a one-track mind, Nicole’s eyes search the row where she’d spotted Wynonna before and her face falls. She’s not there anymore. 

“Is your name really hot?” Nicole jumps and spins around and there she is. Wynonna’s grinning at her with her foot propped against the wall beside the door Nicole just walked out of. Was she… Was Wynonna waiting for her? No way. 

“I-- Uh…” Nicole shakes her head a little and laughs at herself. Pull it together, doofus. “Yeah. It’s H-a-u-g-h-t.”

“Hmm..” Wynonna pushes off of the wall and steps closer to the redhead, clearly giving her a thorough onceover. “At least you live up to it.” 

Nicole feels her body warm and start to itch all at once. She just called you hot. Say something. Do something. Don’t just stand there with your mouth hanging open. Max is right, you are a useless gay. Sounds are just about to start stumbling out of her mouth when Wynonna steps in to save her. Sort of. 

“You know, I expected you to talk a lot more, Haught Shot. After that macho display out on the court. With the winking and whatnot.” Wynonna teases, punctuating her own word with a wink and Nicole thinks she might melt into a puddle. 

“Maybe I just like listening to you talk,” Nicole replies, lacking the confidence to really deliver the line as flirtily as she would have liked to. Thankfully, the older girl seems to still find it cute because she chuckles from low in her throat. Fuck, that’s the sexiest laugh I’ve ever heard in my life. 

“I am known to be un poco mouthy, so I guess that’s a good thing,” Wynonna replies. 

“So, what can I call you?” Nicole plays it cool, as if she didn’t eavesdrop and learn her name earlier. 

“You can call me a lot of things, Red. But my name is Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.” Earp. Like Wyatt Earp? The name was everywhere around town. Nicole raises a brow but that sweet smile stays in place on her lips. “Yes, like Wyatt Earp. He was my great-great grandaddy.” 

“I don’t really know what that means, but it sounds cool,” Nicole says truthfully, flashing her teeth at Wynonna. There’s a flash of something -- something Nicole would have missed if she hadn’t been staring so intently at Wynonna -- that shines in Wynonna’s eyes and melts in the way her jaw relaxes. She seems grateful for what Nicole has said, but the meaning is lost on her. 

“C’mon, Haughtstuff. I promise to have you back by the time the sweaty boys finish their game.” Wynonna nudges Nicole with her shoulder as she walks past her, leading the way. 

“Where are we goin’?” Nicole follows her blindly. 

“Not where I really want us to go, but it’ll do.” 

What did that mean? Somehow, it comes off… Well, it comes off sexual. But that’s just Nicole’s wishful thinking, she figures. Not that she just wants to have sex with her. She wouldn’t even know where to start. Well, she kind of would know where to start. It’s not rocket science, but the clumsiness. Again, never even kissed a girl before. Much less… 

Nicole shakes her head and focuses her eyes low as Wynonna walks ahead of her. What a nice ass… The sway of Wynonna’s hips is hypnotizing -- so hypnotizing that she doesn’t even notice she’s about to walk into the bar that separates the double doors of the exit. Her shoulder hits it and she winces. 

Wynonna turns to see what’s happened and she can’t help but laugh that same dark chuckle from earlier. “There’s a bar there.” 

“Yeah, I see that now,” Nicole says, blood rushing to her cheeks. Shit. Does she know I was literally staring at her ass? That look on her face… Survey says… Yes. 

Nicole speeds up enough to catch up with Wynonna and walk side-by-side with her. Which is significantly easier to manage since looking over at her is a lot more obvious than checking her out from behind. Nicole realizes they’re headed out into the parking lot towards an old blue and white truck. Probably around a ‘92 or ‘93 make if Nicole had to guess. Her own truck was just a few years younger than that because that’s what she could afford. Her parents would match whatever she could raise and she ended up with a pretty decent ride (she thinks). 

Wynonna walks around to the tailgate, lets it down, and hops up onto it in what looked like one fluid motion. Nicole stands there, a little dumbfounded. Her hand grips the strap of her bag at her shoulder and she still can’t believe she’s just followed a girl out to her truck. 

“Hop on up, Haught. I won’t bite just yet,” Wynonna promises with a grin that shows her teeth. Nicole melts for the nth time since seeing her. A beat passes, but Nicole finally chucks her athletic bag into the bed of the truck and jumps into the spot Wynonna designates as hers with a pat of her hand. 

“So you’re just a fan of girls’ basketball then?” Nicole asks, trying desperately to go about this as subtly as she can. (And failing miserable.) 

“I’m not a fan of basketball at all. I wasn’t even going to watch that game, but something caught my eye.” Wynonna leans back on both of her hands and kicks her feet out in front of her, making sure to hold her gaze on Nicole until the redhead notices. 

And she does. Her brown eyes follow Wynonna’s every movement. “Oh.” Nicole speaks before she can swallow the word. 

“Yeah. Oh.” Wynonna smiles and shakes her head. “So, what’s your story, Haught?” 

Nicole gives a shrug, turning her body to where one of her knees is lying bent on the tailgate while the other hangs off the edge -- her body naturally pulling to face Wynonna. “For one, you can call me Nicole.”

“Not gonna happen. Your last name is too good,” Wynonna assures, turning the corners of her mouth down in a brief frown before smiling again. 

“Okaaaay…” Nicole chuckles. “I don’t really have a story. I play basketball, softball, and that’s about it. I’m pretty boring.” 

Wynonna narrows her eyes and tilts her head skeptically. “I’ve got tingles that tell me you’re definitely not.” 

“What about you, Wynonna? What’s your story?” Every bone in her body is telling her that Wynonna is something special. That she’s got layers she would love to peel back and discover. She’s never been drawn to a person this way before and in this moment, it feels like it’s the only thing she’s ever wanted in her life. 

“You ain’t got the time for that, Red. Besides!” Wynonna sits up straighter, her body mirroring Nicole’s now -- one leg hanging off the tailgate and the other with her knee bent lying across the tailgate. She scoots closer to the younger girl until their knees are touching. The way that Wynonna reaches out and grabs one of Nicole’s hand in both of hers and starts tracing her finger across the lines of her palm makes Nicole swoon. “I asked first. What’s your deepest darkest secret, Nicole Haught?” 

Nicole watches Wynonna’s finger on her hand for too many seconds before even beginning to think of her answer. She’s perfectly content to just sit her and enjoy the silence of the moment, to feel the electricity emitting from Wynonna’s fingertips coursing into her hand and going straight to her chest. Her heartbeat is so loud that she wonders if Wynonna can hear it, too. Finally she tears her eyes away and the two of them look up at the same moment. Brown meeting blue in the dimly lit parking lot. 

“I like girls,” Nicole breathes out -- her body expelling the information on its own, compelled by Wynonna’s piercing stare and her tantalizing touch. 

Wynonna almost wants to laugh, but something tugs at her heart and makes her smile softly instead. She pauses her fingers over Nicole’s hand and lets them drop down onto their legs, still holding it. “No one knows that, huh?”

Nicole swallows and shakes her head. “Not everyone. A couple people, but…” 

“It’s okay. It’s a shitty world we live in. I get it.” The sad smile makes Nicole believe that Wynonna might know more about the shitty world than she does, but she doesn’t want to press. Not yet. “Hope you know… You made it kinda obvious to me,” she teases. 

Nicole ducks her head down and pushes out a shaky chuckle. “Is that a good thing?” 

Her gaze remains fixed on their joined hands. At least, she isn’t going to look up. Wynonna has other ideas, it would seem. One of Wynonna’s ringed hands comes towards her face and tilts her chin up to look at her. When she finally meets Wynonna’s stare again, Wynonna is just grinning. I’ll take that as a yes? Nicole thinks. 

“Seriously, what happened to the star jock that sent a wink into the crowd?” 

“Guess you make me nervous.” Nicole answers honestly. 

“Okay, well how about this? Close your eyes, Haughtshot. Do it.” Wynonna gives a pointed look until the redhead finally complies. “Alright, now you’re back out on the court. Kicking all the ass like you apparently do. You make the final point or shot or whatever the fuck you say when you win the game. How’s it feel?” 

Nicole tries to get her head in the same space it was out on the court, but she’s failing and she can’t help but shake her head. 

“Oh c’mon, you dweeb! You just won another game. You see me in the stands watching you. Just like before. What’s going on in your head?” 

The aggressiveness in Wynonna’s voice jostles Nicole and she’s able to finally begin to get lost in the moment. She can feel her blood rushing and her adrenaline spiking again. She sees Wynonna staring at her and she remembers winking at her. Her eyes open and Wynonna is closer than she had been a few seconds ago when this little game started. 

It knocks the wind right out of her and all of the adrenaline from earlier rushes straight to her chest and pushes her forward. Their lips touch and Nicole pauses because she has no idea what to do now. She’s just had her first kiss and she has no fucking clue what to do. Shit shit shit. 

Thankfully, Wynonna’s hand finds purchase on the back of Nicole’s head over her messy braid and pulls her closer. Wynonna parts her lips and Nicole mimics her, trying to follow Wynonna’s lead. Kissing seems instinctual. Goosebumps take over every inch of her body despite actually feeling warmer. 

Kissing a girl is ten times better than she thought it would be. Stars? Nah. Fireworks? Lame. Butterflies? Not this one. None of the cliches seem to do this kiss justice. A pitiful sound comes from Nicole when she feels Wynonna’s tongue slip slowly into her mouth. Nicole relaxes into it and allows her body to speak for her.

They kiss. Forever and for not long at all. Nicole feels suspended in time but when she pulls away, it’s over too soon. Her eyelids are too heavy to open for the first few seconds. Was that real? Did she really just kiss a girl? Wynonna? Prettiest girl she’s ever seen? Was that real? 

“Well, Haught damn, indeed.” 

Nicole finally opens her eyes and notes the slight difference to Wynonna’s lips, fresh from kissing. From kissing her. It makes her giddy. Rolling her lips together, Nicole tries to stifle the full-blown, ear-to-ear grin that threatens to break through. 

“Gimme your phone.” Wynonna holds out her hand expectantly and Nicole is still trying to get her mind off of the softness of Wynonna’s lips. “Today, Haught!” 

Nicole scrambles and reaches inside her bag to grant the older girl’s wish. After a few taps on the keypad, Wynonna exits out of what she was doing and hands it back to the stunned redhead. “We better head back. Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble, would we?” 

Nicole still hasn’t said a word since before their kiss. All she does is nod dumbly and watch as Wynonna hops back onto the ground and waits for Nicole to join her. 

“Head on in, Haught. I gotta jet. See ya around.” Wynonna closes the tailgate of her truck and gives Nicole one last wink before hopping into her truck and peeling out of the parking lot. 

Nicole’s left utterly shocked by the events of the night. Her phone rests in her hand, still, and she realizes she doesn’t know what Wynonna did. She’s hoping she at least programmed her number into the device so that Nicole can call her later. Or text. Though she was just now getting into that whole trend. 

The basketball player shakes her head, trying to clear up her headspace. Right now it’s all Wynonna. Wynonna. Wynonna. Wynonna. She pushes out a long breath of air between her almost closed lips and heads back to the gym with light steps. She’s walking on sunshine right now. 

By the time she makes it into the gym, the game is still going and she’s got to sit through a good bit more of it. She sits in the stands and pulls out her phone, tapping around to the random applications and notices there is a new contact. Wynonna (Nice Ass) Earp. Her cheeks redden again and she knows without a shadow of a doubt now that Wynonna caught her staring when she ran into the bar. 

Maybe she should change it to just Wynonna Earp in case someone gets a hold of her phone or her parents happen to snoop around. Or something. She starts to, but she just can’t bring herself to do it. 

A few moments later a new text comes through. 

**(1) New Message - Wynonna (Nice Ass) Earp**

The cellular almost falls out of her hand with her excitement. She opens it and grins. 

**Wynonna:** _For the record, I like girls, too. ;)_

The short text causes Nicole to bite her lip to keep from grinning. She’s not ready to talk to her friends about this just yet. Then she notices there was another text in this thread that she apparently “sent” a little while ago. 

**Nicole:** _You’re the best kisser in the whole world, Wynonna. <3, Haughtstuff. _

Nicole can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up in her throat when she reads the text Wynonna sent herself in order to get her number. She isn’t lying, Nicole thinks to herself. 

“Alright, Useless… What are you grinning and laughing about? Spill. Was it--?” Max starts but Nicole shushes her. 

“I got someone’s phone number. That’s it. Shut your mouth.” Nicole somewhat threatens.

“ _Fiiiine!_ Party pooper.” Max leans in close so that she can whisper. “But you better tell me about this next time we’re alone.” 

“There’s nothing to tell. I just got a phone number, Max.” She lies, but she’s not ready to share that they’ve kissed yet. This is something that she wants to keep for herself. For just a little while longer. 

Now, she turns back to her phone. 

**Nicole:** _Hope you know… You made it kind of obvious to me._

**Wynonna:** _Good. See ya later, Red._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Waverly. Wynonna comes back to town and finds out someone's been asking about her. Wynonna and Nicole are finally reunited after six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, I just want to apologize for this taking so long to get posted!! I promise we're gonna work to get new chapters out more frequently because we love this story and tons of you seem to as well! So, also, Thank you for reading and enjoying the first chapter and we hope you stick around and are interested in the rest! xo- Colby

The day after they meet, Wynonna sends the first message.

 **Wynonna:** _Don’t worry, Haughtie. Last night wasn’t a dream. You really really kissed the hottest girl on the planet. ;)_

Nicole is in her anatomy class when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She chances getting caught, hoping that it’s Wynonna. And it is. She flushes at the suggestive text. Wynonna may be teasing, but every word rings true.

 **Nicole:** _Wow. Are you a mindreader, Wynonna Earp? ;)_

 **Wynonna:** _Definitely. Like right now you’re thinking… When am I gonna see Wynonna again? Right?_

Nicole’s stomach flips and she both loves and hates the way Wynonna has her number -- in more ways than one. Because that is exactly what she’s thinking now.

 **Nicole:** _Damn. Right again. Do I get an answer?_

The next time her phone buzzes, she sees that it’s a Multimedia Message. A picture? She opens it and smiles wide at the picture she sees. She wishes her phone had better quality because the pixelated image doesn’t do Wynonna justice, but it’ll do for now.

Wynonna is sitting with her jaw propped up in her hand, cutting her eyes at the camera that’s angled a little low and tongue sticking out a bit. She’s in a class. And that somehow shocks Nicole… She half-expected Wynonna to be ditching. It’s clear the picture was taken incognito. Nicole quickly saves it to her phone and reads the text that comes through a moment later

 **Wynonna:** _Now._

 ******Nicole:** **** _Wow, I really did kiss the hottest girl on the planet. ;)_

Her cheeks get even warmer as she flirts, easily confident over text.

 ******Nicole:** ****_But will I get to kiss her again is what I’m thinking now_.

 ******Wynonna:** **** _We’ll just have to see, Haught. Gotta jet. Teach is giving me the stink eye._

 ******Nicole:** **** _Don’t lose your phone. Ttyl._

\---

They text every day. The first few days, they exchange a few flirty texts and a couple cute, completely innocent images of themselves. The fourth day -- Wednesday -- Nicole grows bold and sends Wynonna a good morning text, knowing that she won’t be up at 4am like the athlete is for her morning jog. Still, she sends it anyway. And thinks about it the whole damn time she jogs around her neighborhood.

Was that too clingy? Too eager? Maybe a text at four o’clock in the fucking morning wasn’t the best idea, Nicole. Stupid. God, she’s going to be so creeped out. Why did I do that? I wonder if I can unsend a text. Maybe I can try to look that up when I get back to the house and showered. God, I’m so stupid.

Nicole does try to search that once she’s drying her hair after her shower, but yields no results. The only way to keep Wynonna from seeing that text would be to delete it from Wynonna’s phone herself. And that ain’t happening.

Nicole has just slung her bag and her backpack over her shoulders when she feels her phone buzz in her back pocket. She fishes it out and opens their text thread. She re-reads what she sent for the thousandth time.

 ******Nicole:** **** _Good morning, hottest girl on the planet. Had a dream last night with you in it._

Seriously, Nicole really needs to remember to leave her phone alone when she hasn’t even mustered the energy to get out of bed yet.

 ******Wynonna:** **** _Ooooh… Good morning to me, for sure. Hmm… I hope it was a sexy dream._

Nicole’s phone just about falls out of her hands and she chokes from where she stands in the kitchen.

“Nicole? Are you okay?” Her mother’s voice calls from the other room.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine. Some orange juice just went down the wrong way!”

Holy shit. Play it cool, Haught. Flirt back. Say something… Good.

 ******Nicole:** **** _Maybe. Too bad I’ve gotta drive to school now. Hopefully, I’ll remember it by the time I can text you again._

 ******Wynonna:** **** _I_ _f it isn’t all you can think about all day, your dream wasn’t very accurate._

Nicole’s mouth falls open and her mouth runs dry. The dream… Hadn’t been a full on sex dream. Nicole would have been useless if she had -- _If her mind had_ \-- Fuck. Exactly what is happening right now. Nicole can’t help but picture Wynonna naked now. Underneath her. Nicole’s hands --

 _Buzz._ ** **Multimedia Message.**** Oh fucking hell.

The image shows Wynonna, still lying in bed. Her shirt is visible beside her head and she’s only visible from just beneath her collar bone to the top of her head. She’s not wearing a bra. Nicole swallows and stares. The way that Wynonna’s collarbones have pronounced dips, even with the low quality of the camera, sends heat directly between her legs. Wynonna’s biting at her bottom lip and Nicole’s pretty sure she’s dead.

 ******Wynonna:** **** _Have a good day, Haught. Don’t think about me too much. ;)_

Fat chance. Sure she hadn’t seen… _anything_ … But Nicole’s never gotten anything like that before from anyone. All she can think about for the rest of the day is Wynonna biting her lip without a shirt on, lying in bed, staring at her.  
School lets out and Nicole hasn’t had the chance to sneak a look at her phone until now as the final bell rings to signal the end of school. She sees she missed two texts from Wynonna one from around noon and one from about ten minutes ago.

 ******Wynonna:** **** _Hope I didn’t throw you off your game too much. ;)_

 ******Wynonna:** **** _A_ _lright, Haught. Radio silence is over. Give me the details about your dream._

Nicole grins. This morning, she’d worried over being too clingy. Now, she’s getting multiple texts from Wynonna hours apart. Something stirs in her stomach -- something warm and fond -- something she can’t seem to quell.

 ******Nicole:** **** _Hey, sorry. Busy day at school. Didn’t mean to leave you hanging. Even though that’s exactly what you did to me this morning._

 ******Wynonna:** **** _What ever do you mean, Haughtshot?_

******Nicole:** **** _The_ _pic_ _._ _You’re_ _really gorgeous. Definitely threw me off._

Wynonna’s breath hitches when she reads the reply from Nicole. _Gorgeous._ She’s been called many things. But gorgeous feels so… intimate. It sends a shiver down her spine. Nicole could have said hot or sexy. Those were definitely what she was going for. But she calls her gorgeous instead.

 ******Nicole:** **** _My dream, though… I didn’t actually have a sex dream. But it definitely involved a lot more kissing in my bedroom. Maybe I’ll get a continuation tonight._

 ******Wynonna:** **** _T_ _hat’s so PG-13. How damn boring. Maybe I can help get your imagination running a little better._

Nicole’s cheeks flush and the warmth in them spreads down her neck and settles in her belly.

 ******Nicole:** **** _T_ _hat picture of you was definitely a start. I’ve got practice now. I’ll text you after, if you want? So you can help me._

 ******Wynonna:** **** _Don’t keep me waiting too long. I’m not as much fun when I’m cranky._

 ******Nicole:****** Practice is over at 5. I’ll text you at 5:30.

Wynonna smiles to herself as she reads the reply. She wasn’t exactly looking for a specific time. Needing shit like that… So not her jam. Hell if one of the dudes she hangs out with were to give her a play-by-play, she’d probably cut him off right then and there. And still, she’s sitting here thinking about how damn adorable that redhead is for giving her a time. Making sure she knew when to expect her. Not something she’s used to. But something she could get used to.

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _You’re cute._

Nicole’s not sure what prompted that reply from Wynonna, but she’s not going to question it too much. If Wynonna thinks she’s cute, she’s just gonna let her.

Practice runs until 5:07pm and Nicole’s rushing to shower and get home in time to text Wynonna when she said she would. She makes it in plenty of time, but those extra seven minutes of practice had her wanting to pull her hair out. She pulls her phone out as she falls back onto her bed. It’s 5:27pm and she wonders if she should wait the three extra minutes so she doesn’t look to eager.

_Screw that._

**** ********Nicole:** ** ** ** _You have my undivided attention, Earp._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Oooh, what am I gonna do with that?_

 ********Nicole:** ****** _I’m lacking in imagination according to this really beautiful girl I’ve been talking to. Can you help?_

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _I can. But will I?_

 ********Nicole:** ****** _I_ _hope so._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Tell me about your dream. Details._

Nicole feels the blush on her neck radiating again. She’s pretty sure they’re about to sext. Nicole had always found the idea of exchanging sexy text messages stupid. Until right this moment. All she can think about is what Wynonna might send her. What she might say. What image she might paint for her. Or what image she might send to her.

 ********Nicole:** ****** _We were kissing in my bed. I was on top of you. Touching you._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Touching me where?_

 ********Nicole:** ****** _Anywhere I could get my hands._

 ********Wynonna:******** _Tell me, Red. Say it for me, please?_

 ********Nicole:** ****** _Your neck. Under your shirt. Your boobs._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Did you kiss my neck? That drives me crazy._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _Yes. I really want to._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _I want you to. Tell me what you like._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _What do you mean?_

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Where do you like to be kissed? Or touched? If I’m gonna help you I need to know a little more._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _I don’t know._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _You’ve never?_

 ********Nicole:** ****** _No._

The redhead buries her face into her pillow because she’s sure that she’s just ruined this whole thing. Why would Wynonna want to text her if she’s too lame to even have one experience. She lets out a soft groan of embarrassment into the pillowcase.

But her phone goes off a moment later.

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Oooh… Well, next time we’re together, let’s find out._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _Really?_

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _If you want to._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _I do._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Good. For now… Tell me what you think you might like. I know you’ve at least thought about it._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _I really like your voice. I think I’d like it if you said something in my ear. Or moaned._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Can you make me moan, Nicole?_

In that moment, Nicole drops her phone onto her face. Just imagining Wynonna saying that in her ear… Jello. Nicole is jello.

 ********Nicole:** ****** _I’m going to try._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Kiss my neck. And bite it. Right here._

The image comes through a moment later -- Wynonna’s head turned to the side to expose her neck, causing the muscles to flex in a way that’s more attractive than it should be. All Nicole can think about now is how much she needs to bite Wynonna’s neck. Her beautiful, toned neck. Wynonna’s finger rests against the flesh where Nicole can only assume will elicit a moan.

 ********Nicole:** ****** _Okay. What else do you want me to do?_

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Too much to text._

“ _Fuck_ …” Nicole breathes out at the implication.

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _But, I’ll tell you a couple more things. Just to help… My hips. I really like having my hips kissed and bitten. It kind of tickles, but it makes me so wet._

“Oh my god. Oh MY god. I’m going to die. This is how I die. I’m gonna die.” The younger girl is talking to herself, but she’s buzzing. Her whole body is alight with the new possibility of pressing her lips all over Wynonna’s body. Wherever Wynonna likes or wants her. Making Wynonna wet.

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _You alive, Red? ;)_

 ********Nicole:** ****** _B_ _arely. I really want to do all of this with you._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _We will. We’ll put those soft lips of yours to good use. Don’t worry._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _Can I save the pictures you send me?_

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _They’re for you, Red. You can use them however you want to._

 _They’re for you, Red._ The pictures are for her. For her. For her to use. For her. Wow. How is it that that one phrase both made her want Wynonna more and made her feel fuzzy?

 ********Nicole:** ****** _When can you come over?_

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Eager…_

 ********Nicole:******** _Sorry._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Don’t be. I like it. Saturday?_

 ********Nicole:** _I_****** _have a game, but you could stay over after?_

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Already having me sleep in your bed? Scandalous._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _You don’t have to._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _We really have to work on your confidence, Haughtshot. I think it’s pretty damn clear that I want to._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _I just want you to know I don’t only like… want to kiss you and stuff. I think you’re really cool. but we don’t actually have to do any of that stuff. I just like hanging out with you._

Wynonna’s never had that before. Never. This redhead basketball chick from that other school is gonna be the death of her. She’s too considerate for her own good and it makes Wynonna feel things she doesn’t need to fucking feel. She doesn’t do relationships.

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _You better fucking kiss me, Red._

 ********Nicole:** ****** _Yes ma’am._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _I_ _gotta go for now. I’ll see you Saturday. Hope you’ll tell me about a better dream in the morning._

 ********Nicole:******** _I hope so, too. Ttyl._

 ********Wynonna:** ****** _Soon, Red. Soon._

****** **

******_____** ** **

 

_October 1, 2015_

Nicole barely carries all of her boxes into the house she’s just bought before she locks the doors and heads into town. The boxes can wait. Seeing if Wynonna is there somewhere can’t. Not anymore. 6 years.

 

On her way into the main part of town, she passes Purgatory High. The parking lot where she shared her first kiss with Wynonna remains the same. Just a couple more cracks in the pavement. The lines look a little faded. Like the both of them.

Nicole can remember with undeniable clarity how high she felt that day with Wynonna on that truck bed. Now, the light in her chest has dimmed a bit. Wynonna’s absence took something she had yet to replace in all this time. She hopes she finds it again when she finds Wynonna. _When_ she finds Wynonna.

She’s not even sure where she’s headed. She knows the town. But she doesn’t know where Wynonna lived… or _lives_. Where she works. Where she hangs out. None of that. The truck slams to a stop when Nicole sees the truck.

 _The truck._  Wynonna’s truck. Where it began. Parked at _Shorty’s Saloon._ The corners of her lips tug up and she thinks. _Typical._

With the truck parked nearby, Nicole stops herself and kills the engine. She checks herself in the rearview mirror. She hadn’t put much effort into her appearance, just some chapstick. Her fingers run through her long red hair and she takes in a sharp breath. “You can do this, Haughtstuff.” She calls herself for the first time in years. Something only Wynonna could ever call her without annoying her.

 

 _It’s now or never._ She thinks as she steps out of the truck and heads into the bar. It’s the middle of the day, so there are only a few people there. She spots a young bartender and feels a spark of familiarity despite the fact that she’d never seen this girl before.

“Waverly Earp! What have I told you about these damn taps?”

 _Earp._ Her sister. Nicole had never met her. Only heard stories. Both from Wynonna and others who had tried to warn her about Wynonna. Nicole only knew that… That Wynonna thought leaving Waverly alone was going to give the younger girl some kind of better life. Nicole can speak from experience that a Wynonna-less life is anything but good, and definitely not _better._

“Sorry, Gus!” The sweet voice calls back to the older woman who is soaked in liquid from what Nicole assumes is a faulty beer tap. The short girl grins to herself and shakes her head as she wipes off the bar.

 

“Waverly Earp?” Nicole asks,  her voice not as sure as it usually was these days. She almost feels like she’s gone back in time to being 16, unsure of everything. The redhead walks up to the bar where the younger Earp stands.

“Who’s asking?” Waverly replies with an infectious smile, way more open than Wynonna had been all those years ago

“Oh, I- I’m Nicole Haught.” She pauses like that should mean something to Waverly.

Something dawns on the girl and she throws back her head in a slow nod. “Oohhhhhh! Right!” Nicole’s eyes sparkle for a moment. “The new deputy!” Nicole’s heart drops into her gut. Not what she had been hoping.

Waverly’s eyebrows pull together, noticing the change in the redhead’s expression. “Are you not the new deputy?”

“Wh-- Oh no, I am! I was just um--” Nicole stammers, shaking her head and clearing her throat. “Is your sister around?”

“My sister?” The confusion on Waverly’s face almost makes Nicole feel insane for asking. Maybe there were more Earps in Purgatory than she had thought. “Wynonna?”

 

Now, Nicole is pretty sure that Waverly is going to haul off and slap her for asking.

“I, uh, yeah I-- I knew her in high school. I went to-- Another school.” Nicole tells her truthfully.

“Wynonna had friends at other schools?” Waverly looks at Nicole as if she’s sprouted another head or wings.  

“Y-yeah. We were… Good friends.” _Friends._ They weren’t just friends. Not really. Not… They were… Nicole shakes her head.

“Huh.” Waverly seems to accept this answer finally. “And you’re a cop?” That makes Waverly snort. “Wynonna doesn’t mix so well with cops. You _had_ to know that.”

“Well, I’m not gonna arrest her or anything.” Nicole jokes with a half smile “Is she here?”

“Nope!” Waverly says, popping the p of her word pretty hard. Bitterness evident in the one syllable. “Hasn’t been in years. Not even for birthdays or Christmas or... anything.”

 _Birthdays_. Nicole had just missed Wynonna’s by a little less than a month.

 

“I called and left her a voicemail on her birthday. She hasn’t called back. Probably didn’t even get my call. She changes numbers all the time.” That explains why Nicole still fails to track her down ever, despite her abusing her position as a cop to attempt to track the elder Earp down.

“Oh.” Nicole finally mutters, realizing that she hadn’t said anything in a minute or so. It still feels like a swift kick in the gut every time she thinks she’s _this_ close to finding Wynonna and never does.

Waverly is eyeing her suspiciously. Her disappointment must be telling. “You and Nonna were close?”

_Inseparable. I’d follow her to the end of the world. She still means everything to me. Can I have her supposed number? Please, I just want to talk to her._

“Uh. You could say that, I guess.” Nicole’s regaining her bearings finally. If Wynonna isn’t there, there’s no need in being nervous anymore. “She used to come to my basketball games a lot.”

Waverly fully laughs now, throwing her head back and slamming her hand onto the bar top. This attracts the eyes of the few patrons in the bar and Nicole looks around a bit and chuckles nervously.

A few seconds pass and Waverly finally stops laughing. “Wait--” Waverly leans forward, eyes the size of saucers. “You’re serious!? Wynonna?! Wynonna, my sister? Dark hair, blue eyes? At your _basketball_ games? Woooow. You must have been close if she endured that for you.”

 _I’m not a fan of basketball at all. Something caught my eye._ Wynonna’s voice rings in her ears. Oh yeah.

“Yeah…” Nicole replies wistfully. She is staring down at her own hands and doesn’t see that Waverly notices just how much Wynonna’s absence seems to sadden her.

 

“I think we might be the only two people in all of Purgatory that wishes Wynonna would come back,” Waverly laughs humorlessly. “Most people here tell me how lucky I am every day that Wynonna skipped town. Doesn’t feel that way.”

Nicole finally looks up at Waverly and can see that even if Wynonna thought she was doing her sister a favor, Waverly missed her more than anything. She could relate. Though, Wynonna didn’t disappear from _Nicole_ on purpose. At least not at first, anyway. Now, the cop isn’t so sure.

“When’s the last time you saw her?” Nicole asks.

“About two years ago, but it was only for a second. The last time I really spent any time with her was about five years ago, I guess. She left right after she--” Waverly almost says something and Nicole is on the edge of her barstool, but the younger Earp stops. “Right after she finished high school. She told me someone was waiting for her. Said she would see me soon. I didn’t hear from her for almost a year and I didn’t see her again for three.”

Nicole can tell that Waverly is withholding a lot more than she’s sharing. The sting of hearing Wynonna had someone waiting for her… That she’d left with someone and didn’t come back for three years, then didn’t stick around even then. Nicole hadn’t felt the deep emptiness in her chest since the day Wynonna disappeared.

“So, I shouldn’t hold my breath for a reunion is what you’re tellin’ me?” Nicole tries to joke.

“Sorry, Officer Haught.”

“You can just call me Nicole. I best be goin’, though. First day at work’s tomorrow. I’ll see you around, Waverly.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Nicole!” Waverly gives her a smile that’s almost too sweet and it makes Nicole ache. The way her smile reaches her eyes reminds Nicole too much of Wynonna. They favor one another just enough. Waverly couldn’t have been much older than Wynonna was the last time Nicole saw her.

Nicole feels her chest tightening and her lungs trying to pull in breaths she can’t take. So, she leaves without another word.

 

\---

 

Nicole’s time in Purgatory for the next eleven months was filled with stories of Wynonna’s troublesome antics and reviewing her juvenile record which was supposed to be sealed away years ago but Nedley had kept it for some reason. Wynonna sure was one hell of a woman. Nicole smiled fondly any time she heard stories of her no matter what light the storyteller was painting the Earp in.

The redhead did her best to prove herself in her role of rookie cop from out of town. She established arms-length acquaintanceships with Chrissy Nedley, the Sheriff’s daughter, and Waverly Earp, the long-lost high school sweetheart’s sister. Granted, she had grown closer to Waverly than she had intended. Connecting over their shared love of Wynonna and Nicole hanging on every new piece of Wynonna Waverly could share with her.

Life in Purgatory was getting pretty solid. Whatever time she needed to bide, it wouldn’t be so bad biding it here until Wynonna finally showed up. The police officer had begun to wonder if she should hold her breath for another decade.

And then tragedy struck the Earp/McCready clan. Curtis, Waverly and Wynonna’s uncle died. Was killed. Brutally. Nicole had been there with Nedley when they found him. Decapitated. Nicole had never seen anything like it and she had almost gotten sick. She probably would have if it hadn’t been for Nedley distracting her and keeping her busy.

A few days later, there would be a funeral on the McCready land with a reception following to celebrate Curtis’s life.

 

\---

 

_September 12, 2016_

 

Curtis McCready is being laid to rest today. Waverly Earp is handling it better than a young girl should. Gus McCready is holding it together just barely, but her appearance is strong. Randy Nedley is torn up and closed off. Nicole Haught is observing from afar, her mind wandering to Wynonna.

Nicole recalls everything Wynonna had ever said about the man. He was kind, understanding. He wasn’t judgmental like the rest of “this hellhole.” Curtis was always Wynonna’s favorite relative aside from Waverly. Well, it was the only relative that she’d ever really talked aside from Waverly in all honesty. And a few throwaway comments about her parents and Willa here and there. Nothing about Gus ever.

Nicole wonders if Wynonna knows Curtis is dead.

“The nerve of that damn girl! Showin’ up here _now_.” Sheriff Nedley’s voice reaches Nicole’s ears as she looks up from the computer she had been staring at.

“Well, Sheriff, he was her uncle, too…”

“That girl never gave a damn about anyone but herself. It’s a wonder she cared enough to come for this.”

A hot, prickling sensation spreads to every single inch of Nicole’s body. Her hands begin to shake and she doesn’t realize that she’s holding her breath.

 

 _Wynonna’s back._ It’s her birthday, she remembers for the fourth time today. Why hadn’t Waverly told Nicole that Wynonna was back? Did Waverly know Wynonna was back? She couldn’t have been back for long. News spread in Purgatory quicker than a wildfire in the dry heat of summer. Especially regarding _her._ They still talked about her and she had been gone for years now.

 _Wynonna’s here._ Nicole still hasn’t realized that her lungs are being deprived of oxygen. All she can think about is what she’s going to say. How do you even approach someone you haven’t seen for six years? Someone that you thought would find you years ago, but has been living her life up elsewhere? Would Wynonna even _want_ to hear from her?

“Haught!”

Finally, Nicole jolts back into the real world and shakes her head, sucking in a sharp breath as her eyes find Sheriff. “Sorry, sir. I guess I was daydreamin’.”

“You look like you’re gonna be sick, Officer Haught. You alright?”

“I-” She takes another long breath and nods. “I’ll be fine, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“Have you heard then?”

“Heard what?” Nicole asks, truly puzzled.

“Wynonna Earp is back in Purgatory. You were friends way back when, right?”

Nicole swallows and tightens her jaw. Every time someone used that damn word to describe them, it was a lash straight to her chest. “Yes, sir. I haven’t seen her in--”

“Six years. I know, Haught. I do pay attention when you speak. I’d give her a day with her family before you went for a reunion. But, Officer Haught, that girl… She’s trouble.”

“She’s a grown woman.” Nicole snaps coldly before she can stop herself. After a moment, she realizes what she’s done. “With all due respect, sir, I just don’t think we should be calling her _that girl._ ”

“Fine. That _woman_ … She’s still trouble. So don’t get mixed up with her if you want to keep your nose clean.”

At that, the young deputy sees red. She clenches her jaw yet again and somehow wills herself not to snap at Nedley this time. She knows the man is only looking out for her, but he clearly doesn’t know Wynonna like she does… _did._ “I’ll keep that in mind, sir.”

Nedley seems to notice the tension in her face and decides to make his exit. Nicole sags as he walks away, falling back against her chair and letting out another breath. Every bone in her body aches with the desire to run and find her and tell her all of the things she’s endured over the last six years. To give her --

Nedley’s right about that, though. Her uncle’s funeral is today. She’s got enough on her plate for now.

 

“Happy birthday, Wynonna,” Nicole whispers to herself. Wynonna just couldn’t catch a break.

 

\---

 

Wynonna’s twenty-seventh birthday is a big fucking catastrophe to put it lightly. It starts with her fighting a -- It starts with her fighting. Next stop, funeral. Jam-packed with judgment and rudeness from Aunt Gus. Thanks, Gus. You’re a real peach. Did it stop there? Heavens no! Next up? Getting shot at by her little sister for trying to pump her little sister’s boyfriend for information. Just as she thinks her day is going to level, some douche with a badge approaches her about all kinds of bullshit.

So on it goes… More shit from Gus. Gotta get the magic gun. Gotta run into another douche with a badge. _Hey Nedley._ Then, her day seems to take a spring up when she meets mystery western old timey cowboy man, but that can’t last too long because now Gus is dying and Waverly’s gone and ---

Long story short, it was a shit day in the shittiest town that she had been too eager to leave. Hey, but at least she’s the heir with a magic gun and has to kill a bunch of revenants, right? What else could happen?

The next day, she’s blackmailed by douche with a badge number one and she’s apart of some black badge bullshit now. Yippee!

 

“Wynonna?” Waverly’s voice is soft as she approaches Wynonna once Dolls has pulled away from Gus’s place. She finds her in the kitchen clutching a tiny porcelain mug. It only takes her about two seconds to decide that whatever was in there was most likely alcoholic.

“What is it, baby girl?” Wynonna asks, tired.

“It’s kind of been a whole shit storm since you got back, but I have to tell you something.” Waverly mentions, plucking an apple out of the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter and examining it before taking a bite. Wynonna nods her head slowly and looks at her expectedly.

“Probably not a huge deal or anything, it’s just an old friend of yours is in town. Kinda permanently and well — she talks about you a lot and I think it might be good for you to maybe go see her. From the way she talks about how good of friends you were. You could use a friend right now.”

Wynonna’s face twists in confusion and a humorless laugh escapes her lips. “Waves, please..I didn’t —— don’t — have friends. Everyone hates me. You know that.”

“Well, _Nicole_ definitely seems to think you two were close. And she doesn’t seem to hate you. Not even a little.” Waverly leans forward, resting her elbows on the counter. She takes another bite of her apple, shrugging her shoulders.

 

Wynonna’s face shifts and she straightens up. There is a glimmer of hope in her eyes and her mouth falls open. Waverly’s lips are struggling not to tug into a smile at seeing her sister’s reaction. She hadn’t seen a glimmer like this in Wynonna’s eyes in...well, ever.

“Nicole?” Wynonna finally asks, voice soft. She tries to push her hope down, bury it the way she’d done all those years ago. “Nicole.. who?” It couldn’t be. There’s no way in hell that Waverly is talking about--

“Haught.” Waverly answers. “Ring a bell?” Wynonna’s heart stops still. She takes a deep breath and nods a little, turning slightly away from Waverly so that she can’t see the tears that brim in her eyes. “Were you two as close of friends as she lets on?” Waverly’s voice cuts through, and Wynonna’s whole body goes rigid. She wonders exactly what Nicole’s told Waverly. The fact that Waverly keeps using the word _friends_ stings. All her defenses shoot up in that moment. “I mean, I guess so.” Wynonna’s flippancy returns as she avoids Waverly’s gaze. “You said she’s here kinda permanently. What’s her gig?”

“She’s one of Nedley’s deputies.”

“Well that’s a swift kick to the box. She’s a cop now.” Wynonna’s lips curl in a smile that indicates no happiness with this new information and she downs what’s left in her cup.

“Look, Nonna. Just give her a chance? Even if you weren’t as close to her as she thinks you were. She talks about you a lot. She really misses you and it’s not like it’d hurt either of you to have a friend.  Be at Shorty’s with me in the morning. She usually stops by for a cappuccino on her way to work.”

Oh _shit._ It hits her. _Work._ Nicole is one of Nedley’s deputies. Now, Wynonna is one of _Dolls’_ deputies. They’re going to be working in the same building day in and day out.

“Goddamnit, I’m gonna have to work with her,” Wynonna mutters under her breath, smacking her forehead. Waverly scrunches up her face in confusion. “Wynonna. Come _on_. Working with

her will not be that bad. Jeez, I can’t believe this girl thought you were friends.” She rolls her eyes.

Wynonna walks past her and out of the kitchen groaning.  Waverly is left alone in the kitchen. She takes another bite of her bite of her apple, shaking her head in contemplation. “And everyone says I’m dramatic,” She mumbles, chewing loudly. “I heard that! You are. _And_ I can fucking hear you chewing.” Wynonna shouts from the next room. Waverly scowls, looking disapprovingly down at her apple.

 

__

 

_September 13, 2016_

 

Wynonna sits at the bar, blinking sort of sleepily as she sips black coffee from a mug with both hands. It was nine in the morning, which was way too early for Wynonna, especially after a day like yesterday. But despite the fact, she’d been up and was getting ready when Waverly plowed into her room to wake her. Probably somewhat to do with the fact that she couldn’t quite sleep the night before. Too many thoughts. And they were all about a certain redhead.   
  
She hadn’t seen Nicole in six years and now that she was about to, she couldn’t get herself under control. Any minute now she could walk into the bar. Wynonna feels like she’s trembling from the inside just thinking about it. The memories she had of her, of the two of them together, were as vivid as ever in her mind but she knew that nothing would compare to seeing Nicole in person again. How would she look now that she was all grown up?

Wynonna gets her answer quicker than she thought she would. The door hinges creak every so slightly as the officer steps into the bar. Wynonna doesn’t turn around, doesn’t even know that it’s her for sure but she hears the footfall on the old floorboards coming towards her and she knows. Somehow, she knows. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then releasing it. When she opens them again, Nicole is standing to her right.

 

There’s a couple of boxes on the stool between them, so Nicole doesn’t even notice her at first and it gives Wynonna the chance to take in the sight of her unseen for a moment. The older woman feels her chest seize up, her breath catching somewhere in there. Nicole takes off her stetson and lays it on the counter, and Wynonna tries to figure out how to breathe again, how to do anything. _She’s beautiful._ _God, she’s so beautiful._ Not much had changed in that respect, only the kind of beautiful she used to be had matured perfectly and the tall, lanky basketball player Wynonna knew all those years ago had become this strong, sculpted goddess. She could just tell she was strong, by the way her muscles rippled under her shirt, by the look of the veins in her hands —— _god damn_ , _those hands._ Wynonna found herself biting her lip and forces herself to look back up at her face. As if that’s going to help.

She knows she should just speak up, just say something but her voice feels trapped in her throat. But she has to. She downs the rest of the coffee from her cup and takes a moment just to breathe one more time before she looks Nicole’s way and speaks,

 

“Hey, Officer. Looking for an Earp? I think she’s in the back.”

 

In that moment, Nicole’s whole world feels like it’s going in slow motion. That voice hits her ears and immediately she’s looking to her left for the source. And she finds it. It’s her. It’s really her. Her jaw drops slightly and her eyebrows lift at the sight of her. She was standing right next to her all this time ––– okay, it’d only been like 2 minutes, but still –– there she was. Almost 10 years and finally... _finally._

 _“Wynonna,”_ She breathes, almost like she doesn’t believe it and she almost doesn’t. How could it be? She’d spent so much time looking, waiting, wondering...she never thought that anything would come of it. 

Wynonna can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips when her name falls from Nicole’s lips. It sounds the same as it always did and it makes her chest feel like it’s caving in. God, she didn’t realize how badly she’d been aching to hear that. She hides it well enough, but the smile reaches her eyes and they soften probably _too much. too soon._ She also can’t help but notice the every perfect feature of Nicole’s face. Those fucking eyes –– her lips, her freckle  –– all of it, so perfect and so missed. Fuck, she’d missed her.

“It’s me, Haught.” She smirks, dipping her head in a single nod towards her. “It’s been ––”   
  
“Way too damn long, Earp.” Nicole finishes, probably too quickly. But it makes Wynonna laugh. Really laugh. And the sound fills not only Nicole’s ears, but her chest with a soothing warmth she hadn’t felt in only god knows when.   
  
“Come sit down and tell me about how you ended back up in this shithole town while we wait for my baby sister to make your coffee.” Wynonna pats the seat on the other side of her, exuding way more confidence than she feels. She still feels like she’s trembling from the inside, like she might break down and cry at any minute. But she refuses to let that happen, she holds it together. Nicole is in the seat almost before she can finish her sentence, hands in her lap looking at Wynonna, still almost like she’s in awe. And she _is._ _She so is._

“Well, I don’t have that much time before I have to be at work but I actually –– I requested to come here. I mean, sort’ve. Nedley asked for me and so did another Sheriff in a town a few hours from here, but I had to choose Purgatory. Just –– needed something familiar, I guess.”

 _And I thought maybe you’d be here and I’d finally get to tell you all the things I never got to,_ she thinks.

 

Just then, Waverly comes out with Nicole’s coffee in her hand. “Here, for when Nicole gets he–– Oh, Nicole! Hi, wow look at that she’s here already!” Waverly laughs, looking right at Wynonna.

“Yeah, would you look at that!” Wynonna says, faking a smile and tilting her head for her sister. Nicole looks between the sisters, taking a sip of her coffee and grins. 

“I can definitely see the resemblance,” She smirks, her eyes staying on Wynonna. The brunette looks back at her, and she hates the flutter she gets every time she looks into her eyes. So she looks down and at her gun belt instead.   
“You’re a cop ––” she states matter of factly, shaking her head. “Really did me dirty.” She kids, shaking her head. Nicole laughs, “Okay, you got me ––” she looks down and points towards the extra-long gun taking up residency in Wynonna’s boot for the time being, “And you’re ––”

Wynonna looks down, “black badge special deputy...sounds a lot fancier than purgatory sheriff’s deputy, I’ll tell ya that. So, I think i’ve got you beat, Red.”

Nicole and Wynonna both blush at the nickname and have to look away from one another. Waverly’s eyes travel back and forth between the both of them for a moment, and something clicks in her head.

She smirks devilishly and turns away, “I’ll be in the back getting some things ready if either of you need anything, yeah?” she tries to sound normal as she calls to them over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” wynonna says, pouring more coffee into her once empty mug. They’re both silent for a bit too long, and Wynonna anticipates the next question before it comes.

“Wynonna, I ––– what happened? You know, back then...where’d you go? Why’d you leave?” Nicole’s voice is softer, hesitant. It almost trembles, and she wills herself not to cry.

Wynonna laughs, but there’s no humour in the sound. The older woman bites down on her lip, swirling her finger around the opening of the mug and shaking her head slightly.

“That’s a long, long story, Haught.” 

“Well I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’ve got time.”

Wynonna’s chest aches in a way that she can’t tell if it’s good or bad. Nicole deserves to know. Nicole would have never left her, wouldn’t leave her now. She knows that. Yet she still lets her next words leave her mouth.

“Yeah? Well, can’t say the same for myself. Probably won’t stick around too long.” She shrugs, taking a sip of her coffee. She never meets Nicole’s eyes. And it’s a good thing she doesn’t

because she doesn’t want to see the disappointment on Nicole’s face. And it’s there, _boy_ is it there.

“Oh –– right. ‘Course. I guess that just means I gotta make the most of you being here, then.”

 

She stands, and Wynonna looks up at her, surprised. Well, not really. It’s very Nicole of her to say that. She’s just gotta get used to things actually being Nicole again. She never thought she’d ever get the chance to do that.

“I’ll count on it.” Wynonna smirks.

Nicole places her stetson back atop her long, plaited red hair and tips the brim of the hat to Wynonna before picking up her drink. 

“I’ve gotta get goin’ but –– I’ll see you around, yeah?” She asks, eyes soft and wide. Hope. _Love._

“Yeah, we –– we’re gonna be working in the same building.” She smiles, cocking an eyebrow at her. “So, you’ll get more than your fair share of seeing me around.”

Nicole grins, “Lucky me.. I’ll see you, Wynonna.. And hey, don’t –– run off without saying goodbye again, alright?”

Wynonna just nods softly, raising her hand in a small wave as Nicole heads out the door. She’s not prepared for the way she feels when Nicole isn’t sitting next to her anymore. Like somethings’ missing. all over again. The heir takes a long, shaky breath and turns back around in her chair.

 

She rests her elbows on the counter top and drops her face into her hands. When she opens her eyes, she notices a card lying facedown on the bar. Wynonna furrows her eyebrows and reaches for it, flipping it over. She immediately smirks, which blooms into a full smile. Nicole left her business card conveniently there which –– completely by chance -– happens to have her number on it.

“Haught damn, Nic.” she mutters under her breath, studying the card.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole have their first definitely-not-date. Wynonna stays over for the first time. 
> 
> Waverly confronts Wynonna's "crush" on Nicole and urges them to spend more time together.

November 23, 2007 - 

Nicole jolts awake at the sound of her alarm. She’s never been so upset to wake up in her life. Wynonna’s help from the previous night had produced a much more elaborate, vivid dream. The cool air in her room makes her shiver as the thin layer of sweat over her body begins to dry.

“Jesus, Wynonna.” She gasps out in the darkness. If Dream Wynonna leaves her this much of a mess, she can only imagine what Real Wynonna will do to her.

And she can’t wait.

The good morning text from yesterday ended up being the best decision she could have made, so she sends another this morning.

Nicole: Good morning, Wynonna. I did have a better dream. But I think I just want to tell you about it Saturday. ;)

Wynonna’s response comes much later as Nicole’s heading out again.

Wynonna: Oh, I’ve made a tease out of you already. I’m such a great influence. I think I’d rather you just show me Saturday.

Nicole: Why not both?

Wynonna: Oooh, there’s the Haughtshot that winked at me from the court. Can’t wait.

Wynonna: Now go to school, Red. I’ll talk to you later.

The school day drags on, but the sun seems to be shining a little bit brighter than it ever has. She’s not sure if there are no clouds in the sky or if the sunshine is purely a mental high from talking to a pretty girl. No. A breathtakingly beautiful girl. Are they talking? Or are they just talking?

Part of her wants to ask Max. The louder part of her screams at her to keep Wynonna to herself for as long as she possibly can. To savor this. The moments they have with each other with no outside opinions, no interference.

Maybe they’ll talk about it Saturday.

By the time the final bell rings, she pulls out her phone and her inbox is empty. She frowns a little, but she never did text Wynonna back from this morning. So she taps out a quick message.

Nicole: Heading into practice. Hope you had a good day. Talk later?

Ten minutes pass and no reply comes through. Her heart sinks. She realizes she’s probably thinking too much into things, but something feels off that she can’t pinpoint. She’s late for practice by the time she finally puts her phone away.

Practice runs late again. This time by thirty minutes. She checks her phone as soon as she can. Nothing. The redhead worries her lip and wonders if Wynonna’s okay. Or if the thrill of their conversation dimmed so quickly.

She takes longer in the shower than she would have if Wynonna had been talking to her. It hardly distracts her. It really just spurs on a train of self-deprecating thoughts.

Of course, you’re more into her. Have you seen yourself? She probably got freaked out by all the clingy ass texts you sent. Bet she’s got your number blocked now, you creep. You finally meet an amazing girl and you scare her away within the week. Nice going.

All of those thoughts don’t stop her from checking her phone again. Still nothing.

“Wynonna, where are you?” She whispers to the screen of her phone.

She’s slinging her bag into the bed of her truck when a voice calls out her name.

“Haughtshot!”

Wynonna.

Nicole turns on her heel a little too quickly and has to grab a hold of the truck to keep herself from tipping over.

“Wynonna!” The surprise in her voice rivals the excitement and a moment later her knees are threatening to give when Wynonna smirks at her, knowing.

“Y’know… I really thought that yellow beetle over there would be your ride,” Earp teases.

“What?! Gross! Take that back.” Pure offense takes over her expression.

“Oooh. Struck a nerve. Who knew you were so fragile?”

“Wha-- I’m not! I--” The little quirk of the brunette’s eyebrow makes Nicole suddenly and painfully aware of how fragile she actually sounds over this. “Shut up, Earp.”

“Mmm. Does your bite match your bark?”

How does she make everything sound like pure sex? Oh! Because she is pure sex. Right.

The younger girl throws her head off to the side as she laughs softly. When her head turns back towards Wynonna, she’s still smiling a smile that reaches her eyes and looks straight into the crystal blue irises of the shorter girl.

“To what do I owe this extremely pleasant surprise, Wynonna?”

Wynonna shrugs. “I was in the neighborhood. But you really like to keep a girl waiting, don’t you? It’s past six. Thought you said practice was out at five yesterday.”

“You’ve been here a whole hour?!”

“Hardly, Haught. Just about thirty minutes or so. I don’t wait an hour for anything. Hell, you’re lucky I waited longer than five minutes.” Wynonna states dryly.

“If you’d have let me know you were coming, I maybe woulda put a little hustle behind it.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Wynonna steps closer to Nicole now and leans against the truck a few inches away from the basketball player. “Plus I left my phone at home. Got distracted and forgot about it.”

Oh thank god. And thank god I didn’t send a million texts asking where she was like a psychopath.

“Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat? I’m starving. I need to recharge after practice.”

“Sorry, Haught. Left my money at home, too.”

“Don’t worry about it. My treat.”

“Nah, you really don’t need to do that.”

“I know. But I want to. If that’s okay.” Nicole looks down at the pavement and kicks at a little piece of loose gravel that she spots, nervous at admitting that.

“Well I’m not gonna turn down free food again. I can be an expensive date, y’know. Pick the place wisely, Haught.”

Nicole almost faints. Date. Wynonna says it so casually. So… fleeting. Nic’s pretty certain that she didn’t mean it like a date date, but her heart still threatens to break her chest. Her cheeks are just the slightest bit flushed when she grins.

“Don’t worry about that, Earp. I got you. C’mon.”

The look Wynonna gives Nicole has a softness at the edges of her hard eyes. Nicole can’t help but return the gaze, trying to convey the constantly growing affection she holds tightly in her chest. For just a moment, they just look.

Some sound in the distance startles Nicole and she has to look away, smiling. Wynonna laughs a soft laugh -- something that has quickly become Nicole’s new favorite sound.

Nicole sees Wynonna walk to the other side of the truck and takes a moment to inhale sharply, reestablishing her bearings. They step into the cab at the same time. Nicole’s seatbelt clicks into place but Wynonna just props her leg up on the bench and scoots closer to Nicole.

Wynonna smells… Like… Something indescribable. Something that makes Nicole feel more alive. Something Nicole never wants to go without. It completely overwhelms her.

“Red!”

Nicole shakes her head and looks ahead, finally turning the car on so that they can get going.

“Are we gonna sit in the truck all day? Because if so, we’re gonna need to drive it somewhere a little more private.”

Nicole blushes to the tips of her ears. “Sorry, I -- I’m just happy to see you is all.”

Once again, hard, blue eyes soften as they meet brown. Wynonna licks her lips and there are so many things on the tip of her tongue. She almost says something. Instead, the brunette shakes her head and scoots even closer until their shoulders are touching. A beat. “Me too, Haughtshot.”

The moment Nicole is driving onto the main road, Wynonna reaches out and grabs Nicole’s arm and slings it around her shoulders so that she can snuggle in close to her. They don’t speak on the way to the restaurant, but it’s comfortable. Nicole’s thumb on Wynonna’s arm absentmindedly caresses back and forth.

Nicole is in her athletic wear, so she decides taking Wynonna somewhere nice isn’t quite right and takes her to the local pizza place instead. Not being nice doesn’t stop it from being the best pizza she’s ever had.

“Mmm… Pizza… A girl after my own heart.” Wynonna’s voice always seems to be dripping sex.

“You’ll never wanna eat any other pizza again,” Nicole manages to reply without much of a stutter despite the fact that she wants to kiss the sense out of Wynonna.

Once they’re seated across from one another, Nicole is the first to speak again.

“So, why were you out this way, Wynonna?”

Wynonna avoids looking at Nicole, finding the napkin on the table in front of her and picking at it with her fingers. “Just in the neighborhood.”

Nicole’s gut twists because she can see there is something else that Wynonna won’t tell her. She wants to know, but she won’t push. She can’t push. All she knows is she misses Wynonna’s dimples.

“So you drove all the way out here just for me and you don’t wanna admit it?” Nicole throws at her with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Wynonna finally looks up at her, an eyebrow going up and her lips turning just slightly. “In your dreams, Haught… Actually, I think there’s still a dream you haven’t told me about.”

The basketball player swallows and bites at her lip, smirking a moment later. “We already agreed on that for Saturday. I wouldn’t want to ruin our plans.”

“Making me wait?” Wynonna pouts. “Tease.”

“I learned from the best.”

The server interrupts them a moment later and takes their order. Nicole grins as Wynonna orders buffalo chicken pizza and tells the server not to skimp out on the buffalo sauce and bring extra ranch.

They fall into a comfortable rapport. Nicole learns that Wynonna thinks bacon donuts were created specifically for her, that Wynonna despises math but loves to read (even if she’s really slow at it), and she learns that Wynonna stares when she thinks Nicole isn’t paying attention.

Nicole stares even when she knows she’s going to get caught because she can’t help herself. It doesn’t seem to bother Wynonna, thankfully, because the redhead wouldn’t be able to control it even if she tried her best.

As they finish their meal, Wynonna tells Nicole that the pizza was damn good and she might have ruined her. That’s totally okay in Nicole’s eyes because that means more pizza dates…. Not dates…. With Wynonna.

“So, Haught. Take me somewhere.”

“Like where?”

“Somewhere without anybody else around.”

Nicole looks deep into those blue eyes and searches again. There is still something there that Wynonna isn’t sharing yet. Something that she’s not sure she’s going to share with her. Not now and maybe not ever. And that’s okay. Because Nicole has this overwhelming need -- an ache in her chest -- to take Wynonna somewhere the shorter woman can just be. And she has the perfect place.

The brown-eyed girl pays their ticket and the two of them are back in the truck with Wynonna snuggled into Nicole’s side and Nicole’s arm around her once again as they ride. Nicole pulls off onto a path that’s barely noticeable. There have been rare times when someone else was out in the clearing, but Nicole crossed her fingers that now wouldn’t be one of those times.

And it wasn’t.

She pulls her truck into a small clearing and puts it in park before opening her door and taking Wynonna’s hand as they exit out of the same side.

“It’s already getting dark so that means the stars will be out soon.” Nicole explains as she walks around to the back of her truck and lets the tailgate down so that they can both climb up. Nicole walks back to the cab of her truck, almost sliding down as she sits with her back propped against it.

Wynonna fills the spot beside her and looks around, taking in the serenity of this little spot. It’s quiet and normally, the Earp’s thoughts would run wild and put her on edge. They almost threaten to until Nicole reaches out and puts her arm around her once more.

All of the raging thoughts quiet and Wynonna allows herself, for once, to fall into a peaceful silence. Something she rarely gets to experience.

“How’d you learn about this place?” Wynonna’s voice sounds different, softer. Nicole smiles softly.

“My dad used to bring me out here when I was little to look at the constellations. No city lights so you can see the stars better.”

“Those don’t make sense to me.” Wynonna admits.

“The constellations?” Nicole asks gently.

“Mhmm. I was never able to learn ‘em. They don’t look like what they’re supposed to be.”

Nicole panics for a split moment. Wynonna thinks this is stupid. Of course, she does, you geek. Who wants to go look at constellations with someone they like?

“Maybe if I had a better teacher.” Wynonna continues, nudging Nicole with her elbow.

“I could try?”

“Hmm.” And it sounds like a hum of agreement.

They don’t talk much until the night falls pitch black. Nicole searches the sky and finds a formation she recognizes. “Here… You see those four stars that kind of make a weird box?”

Wynonna shifts where Nicole’s arm is extended. “Where?”

“Right there. That really bright one? And then go a little this way and there’s a less bright one but still brighter than the others…” Nicole tries to guide Wynonna but the older woman huffs, frustrated.

Nicole spreads her legs and pats the space between them. “Here sit here so that we’re looking from the same spot.”

Wynonna’s brief laugh is a low sound that makes Nicole shiver. “Smooth, Red. Very smooth.”

The athlete opens her mouth to defend herself but Wynonna is shifting to the requested spot before the words can actually form in her mind. The brunette settles back into Nicole and pulls Nicole’s left arm around her waist.

This feels so easy. So natural. Wynonna fits in her arms in a way she’d always kind of figured didn’t really exist. The whole fits so perfectly thing always seemed like one of those movie things

“Show me again?” Wynonna asks softly, searching Nicole’s face in the moonlight.

“Okay… Look here. There’s a super bright one.” Nicole pointed once again, right beside Wynonna’s head.

“Oh! I see it. And then to the left there’s a less bright one but brighter than the other ones.”

“Right! Now down and to the left there’s a really dim one…” Wynonna nods. “Then down and back towards the right another dim one but a little brighter.” Wynonna nods again. “Then back to the really bright one.”

“Okay, so a box…”

“Right. Or the head of a dragon.” Nicole says, smile evident in her words.

Wynonna turns back over to look at Nicole again with skepticism on every inch of her expression. Nicole merely meets her gaze, dimpled grin still shining through. The older woman keeps her gaze steady before she finally shakes her head and sighs.

“Okay… The head of a dragon. Where’s the body?”

Nicole leads her, giving her the instruction of following her finger to brighter and dimmer stars until she reaches the end of the “tail” of Draco.

“That one is called Draco.” Nicole says proudly.

“Okay well why isn’t it a fucking snake? It has a big ass head and then a little stick body. It’s a snake.” Wynonna explains with sound logic.

“I guess some crusty old dude wanted to overcompensate?” Nicole suggests, moving both her arms to wrap around Wynonna’s waist naturally and pull her tighter against her. That’s when she hears Wynonna hum… Almost moan… Happily.

“You just wanted to get me between your legs, didn’t you, Red? How many times have you pulled this move?”

Nicole’s eyebrows move together in confusion. “I-- None, Wynonna. I’ve never--”

“Haught. Breathe. I was just teasing. Clearly you’ve never pulled this move before. Otherwise, you’da kissed me by now.”

Nicole’s face softens and relaxes in the same moment the rest of her tenses. You’da kissed me by now. With all her might, she manages, “Can I?”

Wynonna looks back over her shoulder before shifting her body in the next moment so that the both of them have better access to one another. “You really don’t have to ask.”

Nicole brings a hand up to the side of Wynonna’s face and cups it gently, like she might break. Her thumb moves gently over the smooth skin of Wynonna’s cheek. A moment later, their lips are touching. And it’s so different from the first kiss they shared. That one had been fueled by adrenaline.

This kiss is soft. Nicole parts her lips first, allowing herself to answer the pull of her body. This is only their second kiss, but it already feels like second nature. Nicole hums contentedly against Wynonna’s lips before she can stop herself. The moment the sound escapes her, Wynonna is pushing harder into the kiss.

The brunette brings her own hand up to rest on the back of Nicole’s head again, holding her there, not wanting this to end yet. Nicole has no intention of pulling away any time soon. Not as long as her lungs will hold. Which is longer than she would have thought.

As their lips part, Nicole leans forward until their foreheads are resting against one another. Neither of them can see because their eyes remained closed, but they’re smiling. Smiling because they’re happy. Genuinely happy for one of the first times in both of their lives.

And Wynonna feels safe. She never feels safe anymore. Not a single second of any day. She’s a burden. She knows this. Her teachers don’t want her. No parents want her. But here with Nicole, wrapped tight in those toned arms, she feels safe. Nicole has got her and there isn’t a doubt in her mind about that fact.

But, it doesn’t last long enough. Because Wynonna should have been back hours ago.

Wynonna breaks the comfortable silence first. “I’ve gotta get back.” Nicole’s face falls at this, a little pout appearing on her lips. “For the record, Red. I really don’t want to.”

“I really don’t want you to.” Nicole agrees, bumping her nose with Wynonna’s.

“God, you’re fucking cute.” Wynonna moves her hand under Nicole’s chin and pinches her face between her thumb and her fingers. “Now, take me back to my truck.”

Nicole had known it from the moment that she’d seen Wynonna. She’d felt it deep down in the pit of her gut, but she had been fighting it. Even after their first kiss. She’d known, though. After tonight… There is no fighting it for Nicole. As Wynonna forces herself out of Nicole’s grasp on onto her feet, Nicole sits for just a few more seconds -- dumbfounded and wrecked with the knowledge that she will do anything and everything she can to get closer to Wynonna Earp. So close that she can’t even remember what it was like before she met her.

\---

The days pass slowly but the text conversations last all day now -- only pausing for sleep and practice. Wynonna’s around more and doesn’t have to go as much. It’s like they’re always connected and in touch.

The photos get riskier but not quite all the way yet. Nicole even sends a couple of her in her tight tank top and basketball shorts hanging low on her hips. Wynonna calls her sexy and she’s never felt that a day in her life. But from Wynonna? She believes it.

\---

 December 01, 2007 - 

Saturday doesn’t come fast enough. Through all the days leading up to it, Nicole can’t force her mind to focus on anything else. Though, truth be told, neither can Wynonna.

The older girl wakes on Saturday morning (so noon isn’t exactly morning... who cares?) and immediately reaches out for her cell phone. Knowing that Nicole will have been up for hours by this point, Wynonna feels the familiar thrum of excitement that courses through her whenever she’s interacting with Nicole.

She rubs the sleep from her eyes, blinking rapidly. Just doing her best to force her vision to clear up so that she can see what kind of notifications are waiting for her.

When the words finally swim into view on the tiny digital screen, Wynonna’s lips absently tug into a shy little grin. Something she’d be embarrassed for anyone else to see but something that happened regularly now ––– all because of Nicole.

Nicole: Mornin’ Sunshine :)  
Nicole: can’t wait to see you tonight. Games at 7. Don’t forget!

Wynonna felt a strong warmth radiating through her chest. Moving into all the different places within her body. It was like ––– thawing. When she hadn’t known she’d been frozen.

It just didn’t make sense how giddy and soft a few stupid good morning text messages could leave her feeling. But nothing about the way Nicole Haught had been making her feel since the first time she’d laid eyes on her should be making any sense in Wynonna’s broken little world.

The basketball player made her feel things she didn’t know she’d ever feel. Things she never even knew that she could. And yet, at the very same time, Nicole somehow manages to make her feel completely safe ––– even if she doesn’t know how or why.

Wynonna bites her lip to lessen the brilliant grin she’s wearing now. She types her reply back to Nicole with quick hands.

Wynonna: morning red ;)  
Wynonna: wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Nicole whips her phone from within the pocket of her track pants faster than necessary at the notification.

Nicole: Y’know… Typically morning time ends when the A.M. becomes P.M.  
Nicole: But I’ll let that slide since today is a really good day.

Wynonna: how kind of you. hmm… what’s so great about today?

Nicole: I’ll be with you all night.

Nicole’s directness makes Wynonna shiver. Whenever Nicole lets that confident side of her shine through, Wynonna feels it deep in her bones just as much as Nicole’s shy side makes her melt.

Wynonna: that you will, red. that you will.  
\--------

Wynonna shows up to the game fifteen minutes early, but doesn’t walk in until three minutes before it’s supposed to start. Nicole is warming up on the court and glances at her right as she walks in, making Wynonna believe she might have been looking for her to show up for a while now. The way the brown eyes light up and those lips curve up into a big grin all basically confirms her suspicions.

The brunette tries to suppress her own smile, but fails. Nicole raises a hand to wave to her and Wynonna blushes and ducks her head away and raises a hand in a weak reply. It makes Nic melt.

“Haught!” Max cuts through her daze again and tosses the ball her way. “C’mon, head in the game.” Nicole catches it and shakes her head clear of Wynonna’s face so she can focus on the game. Just like before, she plays harder because she knows Wynonna is in the audience. She does better. She shows out. And they win.

The team hoists Nicole up onto their shoulders for being MVP this game. She finds Wynonna in the crowd, standing up and clapping for her. Not quite cheering with all of her might, but there is a look in her eyes that pierces through Nicole. Pride. Want, maybe? Just something that makes every single inch of Nicole tingle.

\--------

Nicole emerges from the locker room with damp, towel-dried hair and her post-game track suit. Not unlike the first time they met, Wynonna is propped against the wall beside the locker room waiting for her.

“You sure like to keep a girl waiting, don’t you, Haught Stuff?” Wynonna jests, kicking off the wall and joining Nicole’s side, bumping into her with her arm.

“I was sweaty and gross! I was really doing you a favor.”

“I guess getting to see this look on you was a little bit of a favor…” Wynonnna teases.

“What look?” Nicole asks, genuinely confused.

 

“Oh please, Red… The damp hair, the cute track pants… You know you look hot.”

“I do?” The question comes out too quickly. Wynonna stops and looks to find that Nicole is absolutely earnest in asking.

“C’mon and take me home, Haughtie.”

\-------

Wynonna pulls in behind Nicole as both their trucks enter the Haught driveway. Nicole walks over to Wynonna as she gets out of hers, backpack slung over one shoulder. Nicole gives her a little smile, but for some reason Wynonna seems nervous.

Wynonna is nervous. She doesn’t really do sleepovers. She definitely doesn’t meet the parents. And she’s about to do both. With this girl that she barely knows. But wants to know more. She doesn’t want this one’s parents to hate her. To think she’s a useless piece of trash like her Aunt Gus or any foster parent she’s ever had. Nicole’s parents have to see past that. Has to see she’s not that bad of a person. Even if she is.

“Wynonna, are you okay?” Nicole asks, concern in every syllable.

Wynonna realizes she’s kind of frozen and caught in her head and shakes it a little. “I- Uh, yeah, Haught, I’m fine I just realized that I--”

“What, Wynonna?”

The way Nicole keeps saying her name is so sweet and it makes her bones ache. She’s fighting every impulse in her body to bail. That’s what she was about to do.

“Nothing, Haught. Let’s get inside.” Wynonna feels small. Nervous.

Nicole feels the nervous energy but she has no idea what it’s about or how to fix it. Nicole’s nervous for her own reasons and she wonders if they might be the same reasons.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Nicole offers.

The older girl looks up at her, confused, before it dawns on her what she’s implying. It makes her sag in a little bit of relief but not because that’s what was weighing down on her mind. Just because Nicole is so Nicole.

“Oh, Haughtshot. Let’s get inside.”

Nicole’s still confused about it all, but she takes Wynonna’s hand out of some kind of instinct and walks up to the door. The moment they step over the threshold, she drops it, though. Her parents still don’t know she’s gay. They’re sitting in the living room watching something on TV.

“Nicole?” Mrs. Haught calls out and looks over to where the two of them are standing. “Oh! This must be Wynonna!” Mrs. Haught walks over to the two of them and gives Wynonna a hug before she knows what’s going on.

“Oof.” Wynonna stands shell-shocked before she half-heartedly returns the embrace, eyes wide with horror, cutting them towards Nicole who’s giving her an apologetic look. This is definitely not what she’s used to.

“Nicole’s been talking about you non-stop for days. It’s nice to finally meet another friend. We were starting to think Max was the only one she could stand.”

“Mom!” Nicole’s entire face reddens and she can feel sweat starting to prickle at the back of her neck and heat pulse under her ears.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Haught,” Wynonna says politely with a small smile as they pull apart. “And you, Mr. Haught!” She calls, peeking around to the man sitting on the couch. He smiles and walks over to shake her hand.

So far, they seem warm. Kind. Everything that she wishes she could have in her parents… Her parental figures… The ones that have her right now. She won’t have them for much longer. She just aged out of the system a couple of months ago. The only reason she’s still in foster care is because she’s still in school and probably will be for another year with how her grades are looking… Which means another thrilling year of bouncing around foster homes with people who don’t really want her because they can’t gain anything from her. Yippee!

“Wynonna?” Nicole’s voice cuts through another train of thought she’d gotten lost in.

“You alright, there?” Mr. Haught has that same kind of genuine concern that Nicole always speaks with.

“Yeah, sorry. Just started daydreaming.”

“That’s okay. It’s getting late I’m sure you girls are tired. We’re about to head to bed ourselves. Goodnight, girls. Don’t stay up too late.”

The Haught parents make their way to their room, leaving Wynonna and Nicole alone at the bottom of the stairs. Wynonna breathes deep. Nicole smiles gently and musters up the courage to take Wynonna’s hand again before wordlessly leading her up to her room.

Nicole’s room is neat. A place for everything. There are a couple of things that seem maybe just a little out of place. A pair of basketball shorts that didn’t quite make it into her hamper. There’s a poster of Pink on the wall and it makes Wynonna snort.

“What?” Nicole inquires lightheartedly. Wynonna points to the poster and Nicole’s head snaps towards it. “Pink?! What? Listen she’s an amazing singer.”

“And totally hot. You don’t fool me, Red.”

“And totally hot, so what. You jealous?” Nicole teases.

“I’m the one standing in your bedroom, Haught. Not her.” Wynonna retorts, dropping her backpack at the foot of the bed and walking over to the taller girl. She brings a hand up to the zipper on Nicole’s jacket and begins to slowly drag it down. “I’m the one with pictures saved on your phone. Not her. I’m the one sleeping in your bed tonight.”

Just like that, the teasing confident side of Nicole falters at the tips of Wynonna’s fingers. Over text, the overly confident remarks seem to come off easy. When they’re out in the world, the pressure is low. Now, they’re completely alone in her bedroom. No safety net. Nothing stopping them from…

Nicole’s jaw drops open the slightest bit and she’s staring down into blue eyes staring right back up at her. Her heart feels like it’s expanding too quickly. At any moment, she’s going to collapse when her heart bursts in her chest.

Nicole's hands tremble but she manages to reach out and rest them on Wynonna's hips. Her breath trembles, it's easier if she just closes her eyes. Her long fingers grasp at Wyn's belt loops and bring her hips close, flush against her.

Wynonna is surprised at how it makes her lose her breath, the chuckle that comes with her shaky exhale gives her away. But she doesn't want to miss out on this, doesn't wanna let it go. Not right now. She reaches up, wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck and leaning her forehead against the other girl's. Nicole can't believe the feeling in her chest, radiating. She feels bright, strong.. She doesn't even realize how hard she's smiling until Wynonna speaks up.

"What, Earp?" She almost whispers. With Wynonna's low rise jeans and the way she's reaching up, her hips are exposed to Nicole's nervous hands. The redhead's thumb brushes against the soft skin there and it makes Wynonna's breath catch in her throat.

For the first time since being this close to Nicole, she looks up at her, one hand moving to rest gentle against her cheek, the other carefully tugging the hair tie from around her ponytail, freeing her long, red hair to fall around her shoulders and down her back. Nicole opens her eyes and if she ever was going to say anything else, the way Wynonna's looking at her makes it disappear somewhere back into her memory.

Wynonna doesn't say anything either, just threads her fingers through Nicole's hair gently, careful not to tangle or pull it, and leans up on her tiptoes to press her lips to the taller girl's. It's involuntary, the way Nicole's arms instantly move to wrap around Wynonna's little waist and hold her so close while she kisses her. Nothing has ever felt better than this.

-

September 15, 2016 -

On Thursday, Wynonna walks into the Sheriff's Department with an eagerness ( and a nervousness ) she's never worn to work before. Instead of parading into the bullpen to terrorize the deputies over a mid afternoon coffee the way she usually does, she rushes past the entrance so quickly that she doesn't even pay attention to where she's going until she hits someone.

"Gah, Wynonna. Watch it," Waverly grumbles, stumbling back. The younger sister huffs, and Wynonna hushes her, looking around spastically.

"What?! What are you doi –" Wynonna pushes Waverly back towards the break room, dipping inside and pulling her along.

"Do you know what shut up means?" Wynonna asks sharply, and Waverly pushes her sister's hands off her and steps back.

"No, I got that from you. What are you even doing? Why are we hiding?!" Waverly asks as Wynonna straightens up, still dripping with nervousness. Finally, Waverly gets it.

"Oh, don't tell me ——" Waverly points towards the hallway, "Wave, C'mon," Wynonna tries to stop her.

"You're not seriously hiding from Nicole are you? God, Wynonna, you're a grown woman being this —— silly over a crush!"

Wynonna crosses her arms rolling her eyes and making a face. Yeah, she was a grown woman. And she didn't have a crush, she was head over heels in love with this woman. Had been for 10 years and had never ever admitted it to anyone but herself. And she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"Look, Waves.. you just don't understand, okay? I don't — have a crush, alright?"

"Oh, yeah right and I'm not in love with Champ, either.." Waverly mocks, and Wynonna gags.

"God, I wish that were true." Wynonna huffs, causing the younger Earp to reach out and smack her on the arm. An action which only earns a return smack from Wynonna, and before they know it, they're having a mini slap fight in the goddamn break room.

Wynonna ends it quicker than she probably would have if they were in another setting and she wasn't trying to keep a low profile. She holds her hands up in surrender, huffing at her sister.

“Waverly. please –– just –– it’s a really long story, okay? and I’d rather ––” Her words catch when a certain tall, redhead rounds the corner.

“Nicole!” Waverly and Wynonna squeal at the same time. The older Earp crosses her arms over her chest and steps closer to Waverly, which also equals further away from Nicole. Being near her felt like a forest fire, and Wynonna didn’t think she could keep herself from getting swept up.

“Everythin’ okay in here? I thought I heard –– smacking, y’know and angry arguing.” Nicole steps further into the door frame, making motions with her hands as she speaks. Waverly steps up, purposely bumping into her sister and knocking her forward, practically into Nicole’s chest.

“Oops, sorry, clumsy me!” She puts on, grinning as she sneaks around the two of them, “I gotta go, catch you later, gators.” She squeaks, almost tripping out of the room and into the hallway. Leaving Wynonna standing in front of Nicole to fend for herself.

Nicole’s eyes soften looking down at Wynonna, the smaller woman was basically stepping on her toes but she didn’t mind a bit.

“I didn’t know you were comin’ in today.” She mutters, retracting her hands and shoving them into the back pockets of her khakis with a shrug. Wynonna couldn’t help but smile. Being around Nicole was something that always seemed to have that effect on her –– something she didn’t ever think she’d have the opportunity to experience again.

With her arms still crossed over her chest and her eyes downcast to keep from staring, her gaze wanders to Nicole’s boots and the way her feet are positioned. Her head tilts as the memory sweeps over her, and of course Nicole notices.

“What’s that look for?” She can hear it when she speaks, but she can also see it, the nervousness in Nicole. She looks up finally meeting the taller woman’s eyes. “You stand like that when you’re nervous. Do that thing with your feet, I remember.” Her voice is soft in a way she can’t remember it being in a very, very long time.

The officer’s big brown eyes widen slightly, a pert eyebrow lifting and falling again and it all makes Wynonna’s heart flutter. Wynonna knows she has to do something, make this easier. They were gonna be working together for god’s sake, they couldn’t do that if this was what happened every time they got within three feet of one another. So, she turns on her bike boot heel and strides over to the coffeemaker to begin the routine.

Nicole is shaken, but she’s grateful for the time she has with Wynonna’s back to her to breathe and get herself in check. She closes her eyes as the deep breath rattles through her, only to lose it again when she looks towards the brunette again and notices the curve of Wynonna’s ass and the perfect swell of her thighs through her obscenely tight leather pants.

“Shit,” Nicole breathes, resting her hands on her utility belt. Wynonna whips her head around, “huh?” She asks, the gurgle of the machine making the other woman’s whisper hard to make out. Nicole shakes her head and stumbles forward and Wynonna nods, “Oh,” She smirks, turning around and leaning her back against the counter.

When the coffee finishes up, she reaches for two mugs without asking Nicole if she wants any. She pours them both and adds cream and sugar to Nicole’s til the dark liquid swirls into a milky caramel color and hands it over to the cop. “Cheers, Haught.” Wynonna remarks, clinking her mug against the other woman’s.

Nicole chuckles and nods, taking a strong sip of the coffee and sitting on the edge of the table opposite Wynonna. Like this they were the same height, Nicole would never get tired of how tiny Wynonna seemed next to her. The redhead takes a deep breath before the ache of missing her can blow through her. She’s here now, Nicole has to keep reminding herself. Still doesn’t seem real.

“Were you hidin’ from me? Earlier, with Waverly ––” Wynonna cuts her off quickly, “No.” The abruptness earns her an eyebrow raise, “Okay, kind of but not –– in a bad way? God, that sounds so stupid.” Wynonna presses her hand to her forehead, laughing away the urge to scream or cry or get angry with herself.

Nicole reaches out, it’s a simple obvious reaction. Even after all this time, Nicole’s first reaction to Wynonna’s struggling is comfort. Her hand rests on Wynonna’s elbow and it’s enough to pull her back, kick her in the chest and make her eyes brim with tears.

“Hey, nonna, it’s okay –– I get it. Honest. This is ––” Wynonna nods, sniffing before any tears can fall. “Yeah, it’s a lot. it is.” She composes herself, breathing deeply and looking down into her coffee. Nicole’s hand on her feels like home. God, if just this simple easy touch is enough to bring those feelings surging back, what would ––

“It’s okay. Alright, I know –– I’m just happy to see you again. Just wanna talk, get caught up –– it’s been way too long, you know? And I just —— I could use a friend, and a drinkin’ buddy on occasion, if you’re up for it.” She adds, smiling softly. It makes Wynonna laugh and nod and she drops her hand from her arm at the same time. Wynonna keeps smiling but the longing is there again, to touch her, to be touched by her.

“I’m –– happy to see you, too. And I’m always up for drinking, red.” Nicole’s eyes move over Wynonna’s face, taking her in. She’d never loved anyone else in her whole life. Knew she never would. But right here and now, she swore to herself that she’d be anything Wynonna needed, no matter what that meant. Having her back was a gift in itself, she wouldn’t waste it being selfish. Wanting too much. “You got it, Earp.”

Wynonna smiles, looking around Nicole to see Nedley poking his head in the door. The smile falls and is replaced with a groan and an eye roll. “C’mon, What, Nedley?!”

“Okay, now Wynonna don’t get your panties in a bunch. I was just looking for Nicole but I see she’s –– hard at work,” The sheriff comments, causing Nicole to turn the same color as her hair.

“Sorry, sir. I’ll –– I’ll be right there, sir.” She nods to him and he returns the notion before dipping out of the break room.

Nicole looks back over her shoulder, puppy dog eyes on Wynonna in fake anger. Wynonna can’t help but laugh, “First day and I’m already getting you in trouble with the boss.” Nicole smiles down, laughing a little herself. “Always the bad girl,” She tsks, motioning for Wynonna to follow her. They walk side by side back towards the door, stopping just short of it.

“I don’t work tomorrow, are –– when’re you off?” Nicole asks, Wynonna answers with a shrug “Hmm, i dunno, tomorrow?” Nicole chuckles and shakes her head. “How about tonight then? Friendly hang out sound good to you?” The word friendly twists Wynonna’s stomach but she smiles through it. “As long as there’s alcohol involved,” Wynonna mentions, “I can arrange that.” Nicole promises.

Their eyes finally meet again and Nicole swears there’s something more there, it tugs at her heart in a way only Wynonna’s blue eyes could ever manage to do.

“Get back to work, Haught. I’ll text you.” Wynonna says, turning to walk back down towards the BBD office. “Hey, you don’t have my number,” Nicole calls after her. Wynonna stops and looks back at Nicole over her shoulder with an eyebrow cocked. She reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulls out the wrinkly business card, holding it up between her fingers. “I don’t?” Nicole smiles and looks down, blushing red as her hair again. The Earp heir shoves the card back into her pocket and keeps walking. “Later, red.”

Nicole watches her with her lip between her teeth and heat in her cheeks until she disappears into the office. “Damn, I missed you.” she mumbles to herself, taking a moment and a deep, deep breath before she steps back into the bullpen.


End file.
